Xim/Legends
Xim der Despot aus der Tion-Hegemonie war ein großer Eroberer in den Tagen vor der Galaktischen Republik. Als Nachfolger seines Vaters versammelte Xim in der Tion-Hegemonie eine große Armee und begann damit, Planeten auszuplündern und zu erobern, sodass er in seinen neuen Territorien Gouverneure einsetzte und seine Plünderungen fortsetzen konnte. Insgesamt herrschte er fünfundzwanzig Jahre lang und erhielt den Beinamen „der Despot“, doch seine Herrschaft kam mit einem Entgegentreten des Hutt-Raumes zu einem Ende, da der große Kossak bei Vontor eine seiner Flotten vernichtete. Beim dritten Gefecht wurden nun sämtliche Kriegsdroiden Xims vernichtet, sodass Xim, als Verlierer, einige Zeit darauf im Kerker des Hutts verstarb. Biografie |Jason Fry|Xim Week: The History of Xim and the Tion Cluster}} Frühe Jahre Xim wurde als Sohn von Xer VIII auf dem Planeten Argai geboren. Schon als Jugendlicher tat er sich als Kriegsherr hervor. Im Holzpalast von Pasmin ließen seine Soldaten niemanden am Leben, die königlichen Barken von Eibon ließ er in die Ihala-Spirale treiben und er zerstörte die Hohe Kirche von Xo auf Nuswatta, das er dann aus einer Theokratie in eine ihm untergebene Bürokratie umwandelte. Diese so genannte Cronesische Säuberung ließ ein vereintes expansionistisches Königreich von Cron mit einer kampferprobten Sternenflotte entstehen. Xim zog gegen Desevro, um es niederzureißen, ließ sich aber vom militärischen Herrscher dieses Planeten, Maslovar Tiatiov, davon abbringen. Die Geschichten von Desevro besagt, dass Tiatiov Xim auf eine Rundreise nahm, um ihm die Militärakademien Desevros und seine Regierungshallen zu zeigen, eine Verwaltung, welche bei weitem fähiger war als die des jungen cronesischen Königs. Xim war von der desevrarischen Tradition einer Ausbildung der Söhne entlegenen Welten zu Soldaten und Beamten beeindruckt. Anstatt an Desevro ein Exempel zu statuieren, weil es gewagt hatte, sich seinem Vater zu widersetzen, entschied Xim, dass die Vierte Thronwelt Eroberungen vorantreiben sollte, die seines Vaters Ehrgeiz würden gering erscheinen lassen. Da nun die vier Throne unter einer Krone vereint waren, wurde aus dem Königreich von Cron Xims Imperium.Xim Week: The History of Xim and the Tion Cluster Expansion Im Jahre 25130 VSY übernahm Xim die Herrschaft von seinem Vater. Sofort machte er sich daran, seinen Herrschaftsbereich zu erweitern. Er begann einen Feldzug gegen die Livien-Liga und gewann diesen auch, woran noch sein Vater gescheitert war, bei Jhantoria. Sein Herrschaftsbereich erstreckte sich bald von der Radama-Leere bis zum Schlund. Xims Truppen rückten immer weiter vor und eroberten eine Welt nach der anderen. Sie legten neue Wegmarken im Navigationsnetz von Xims Imperium, und ihnen folgte ein Tross von tionesischen Siedlern. „Wertvolle“ Spezies wie die Vurk und die Stenax wurden versklavt, die anderen wurden ausgelöscht und entschwanden dem Gedächtnis der Galaxis. Welten, die Xims Krieger unbevölkert vorfanden (oder die sie entvölkerten), wurden sogleich von Tionesern besiedelt, da dies einen Teil von Xims Strategie zur Unterwerfung der eroberten Regionen bildete. Einer Legende nach soll er in jener Zeit das Orakel von Pelgrin besucht haben. Charakter Spätere Jahrhunderte legten ihm den Beinamen der Despot zu. Sicherlich besaßen Xims Eroberungszüge etwas Archaisches und Barbarisches, doch gingen die Historiker seit den Klonkriegen davon aus, dass Xims Imperium auch eine Wiege der galaktischen Zivilisation war. Quellen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Chance * * * * *''Xim Week: The History of Xim and the Tion Cluster'' Einzelnachweise en:Xim/Legends es:Xim fr:Xim/Légendes ja:ジム ru:Ксим Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Argaianer Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Legends